


Die Another Day

by WildlingGirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after victory, Loras couldn't stop thinking about his greatest loss; the love of his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Another Day

Dragonstone had not been an easy win. There was a reason why the men Cersei Lannister had sent before him weren't able to break down the castle; the defenses were formidable, and the people inside those walls had absolutely not intention of giving it up; they were almost as stubborn as the king they followed.

Loras Tyrell was able to break down their defenses and put an end to the damn seige, but the price for that victory was high. And now there he was, lying on that bed with such injuries that it seemed a miracle he was still alive, paying said price. He wondered if he was going to die, and what would happen then. People would grieve, specially women... he remembered all those women who went to set him off from King's Landing, but the only face he wanted to see wasn't among them.

The face he wanted to see awaited him after death. Maybe. The thought of meeting Renly after he died gave him a strange sense of comfort, and for some reason he felt like it wouldn't be wrong to cross to the other side just to see his face, that beautiful smile of his, or hear his melodious laughter. And for a moment, Loras wished he could just let go and reunite with his in the afterlife. But then he thought of Margaery, all alone in King's Landing; he knew Cersei was scheming something, and now she had left her all alone. She was his responsability too, and he had to protect her. Renly would understand that, he was sure, he had been a good man... and would've made an even better king.

"Don't give up..." a voice whispered. He couldn't tell if he was hallucinating due to the fever or not (probably he was), but the whisper sounded awfully like Renly.

The Knight of the Flowers yelled, hoping the guards would hear him and get the young maester right away. He was certain of it; Ser Loras Tyrell wasn't going to die today.


End file.
